Vouloir
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: A vida de Harry Potter não era fácil. - Sirius Black/Harry Potter - spoiller random


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **nenhum

**Ship:** Sirius Black/Harry Potter XD

**Capa:** pela twin - link no meu perfil, que finalmente foi atualizado ^^

**Sinopse:** A vida de Harry Potter não era fácil.

**Spoiller: **7 – assim, bem mais ou menos, ta?

**Beta:** cara, nem reli. Desculpem qualquer erro, um dia eu reviso. :roll:

**Finalização: **14 de julho de 2009

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**NA1: Mandem beijos para o cânon. Esqueçam tudo o que vocês leram naqueles livros lá, especialmente a parte que fala sobre horcruxes (O que é isso? Meu Word não reconhece essa palavra.). Eu estou feliz, e coisas como a vida trágica de Harry Potter não cabem aqui. Vou fazer ele feliz também. Não, esta fic não é uma pwp. Ela é pura e simplesmente um **_**fetiche**_**.**

**NA2: ****Vouloir****, segundo a twin, é francês e significa "querer". Beijos.**

**Vouloir**

A vida de Harry Potter não era fácil.

Não é fácil você perder seus pais com somente um ano de idade. Mesmo que isso tenha sido o preço a se pagar para que a maior ameaça à sua comunidade fosse derrotada, _definitivamente_.

É claro que, até ter idade o suficiente para compreender que, sim, aquilo significava alguma coisa, Harry sentia a falta de seus pais mais que tudo. Mesmo que Remus Lupin o tenha criado com todo o cuidado que ele e seu companheiro, Severus Snape, poderiam lhe dar na ausência de seu padrinho e tutor.

Remus era um lobisomem, e Harry cresceu achando isso muito legal, porque mesmo que ele tivesse que ficar longe do homem que amava como a um pai por uma semana a cada mês, era sempre depois que ele voltava que Severus se permitia ser realmente carinhoso.

Severus era estranho, e Harry só veio a entender isso completamente depois de um longo, longo tempo. Precisamente, depois que entrara no colégio e vira o quão pior ele poderia ser como professor. Mas, principalmente, depois que Dumbledore, durante uma tarde agradável tomando chá, lhe contou que Snape tentara salvar sua amiga de infância, sua mãe, seguindo Voldemort na noite em que tudo aconteceu.

Ele não conseguiu, mas acabou salvando seu padrinho, sem querer, de uma grande injustiça, ao presenciar a discussão em que Peter Pettingrew assumia ser o fiel do segredo dos Potter, e conseqüentemente traidor.

Infelizmente, ele não conseguiu – ou sequer tentou, na verdade – impedir que Sirius matasse Peter.

E por isso Harry crescera sem pais e sem padrinho, em um lar estranho, mas estranhamente feliz.

Até ir para a escola.

Em Hogwarts, a vida de Harry Potter continuava não sendo tão fácil.

Afinal, ele era um herói. E heróis, por mais estranho que isso soava para Harry, precisam de mocinhas. E Harry descobriu muito cedo que ele não gostava de mocinhas, especialmente quando tantas, de várias idades, pareciam querer disputar sua atenção, e ele sequer sabia o que falar.

Aos onze anos, meninas são irritantes demais para se ter por perto. Mesmo Hermione, que muitas vezes era bem diferente das outras meninas, não era tão legal assim, e Harry já precisava lidar com as diferenças entre Ron e Draco para ter que administrar uma terceira amizade problemática.

Aos doze, meninas começam a enviar cartões constrangedores no dia dos namorados, e aos treze Harry já entendia o que elas pretendiam com isso. E achava _patético_. Hermione ria dele, mas ele ainda preferia jogar quadribol com Draco e Ron do que agüentar aquele tipo de coisa.

E foi aos treze anos que Harry conheceu Sirius Black.

Não, é claro que ele já conhecia Sirius antes disso. Ele cresceu ouvindo falar no homem, no que ele fez, em como ele era, na amizade dele com Remus e com seu pai, na rivalidade contida com Severus. Havia a moto coberta na garagem da casa onde moravam da qual Remus nunca o deixou se aproximar muito sozinho, por ser perigosa, mas que ele sabia que era de Sirus.

E Sirius não ficou preso por tanto tempo. Quando Harry tinha nove anos, a pena por ter matado Peter foi revogada. Ele deveria ficar mais um bom tempo preso como assassino, mas ele matara um traidor, no fim das contas, e um traidor dos grandes bruxos daquela era. Remus pediu a revisão de seu julgamento e, como Sirius já havia sido transferido pelo próprio Estado para uma prisão de segurança não tão rígida quanto Azkaban há alguns anos, ele foi posto em liberdade após o recurso.

Harry se lembraria no futuro muito vagamente daqueles dias. Remus passando quase um mês no hospital com o amigo em recuperação, depois a noite em que o homem pálido, com a barba mal feita e cabelos longos chegou na casa e sorriu para o menino que o olhava desconfiado, pegando-o no colo enquanto se sentava no sofá. Os dedos frios correndo seus cabelos e o pequeno beijo em sua testa antes que o homem o deixasse correr de volta para o quarto.

Foram dias com Severus mais mal humorado do que em seus piores dias e sussurros entre Remus e Sirius pelos cantos. No fim, ele não ficou muito. Remus dizia que Sirius, mais do que qualquer coisa, sentia falta de _ar_. A moto sumiu, junto com seu padrinho, restando a promessa de que ele voltaria.

E ele voltou, trazendo presentes no natal do ano seguinte, quando Harry ouviu pela primeira vez a risada rouca, parecida com um latido, e não conseguiu não rir junto. Mas foi rápido, e depois tudo foi uma sucessão de desencontros.

Sirius voltou no natal de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas Harry estava conhecendo a casa de seu amigo Ron, e eles não se viram. No ano seguinte ele veio na páscoa, mas dessa vez Harry estava na casa de Draco, e novamente eles não se encontraram. E mesmo ele tendo voltado nas férias de verão somente para vê-lo, Harry estava comemorando que Draco e Hermione haviam começado um namorico e os Weasleys haviam ganhado um prêmio na loteria, viajando com eles pelo sul da Europa e Egito, com as bênçãos de Remus e Severus.

Foi nessa viagem que Harry conheceu Bill Weasley, e desistiu completamente das mocinhas.

A vida amorosa de Harry Potter também não era fácil.

Não foi fácil neste começo, e ele deveria ter parado e pensado que esse não era um bom sinal, mas Bill o fazia se sentir _tão_ bem, e eles tinham _tão_ pouco tempo juntos, que Harry não parou para pensar sobre isso.

Mesmo porque, ele era um menino que estava completando treze anos naquelas férias e foi pego mais de uma vez dentro de uma pirâmide sozinho de mãos dadas e beijinhos com um homem que havia estado no colégio enquanto _os seus pais_ ainda estavam por lá, o que deveria lhe dizer alguma coisa. Mas o máximo que ele conseguiu concluir é que tinha sorte por Bill ser tão carinhoso e paciente.

Muitos anos depois, quando Harry podia finalmente se considerar um homem e Bill já era casado, eles riram juntos lembrando desses dias. No fundo, ele tinha que admitir que não havia como fazer muita coisa, mas a simples descoberta de que ele era, de fato e definitivamente, gay, de uma forma que lhe pareceu tão intensa na época, era algo que ele considerou seriamente pelo resto de sua vida.

Mas mais concretamente quando ele se apaixonou pela primeira vez.

Porque a vida de Harry Potter não é fácil, e sua primeira grande paixão foi justamente o seu padrinho.

Sirius um dia cansou de ar e, como única referência que tinha, procurou por Remus, acabando hospedado na casa de Harry. E Harry percebeu que definitivamente não se lembrava de seu padrinho.

Porque aquele homem alto, magro de uma forma elegante, com os cabelos negros caindo em volta do rosto bem traçado onde os olhos cinzentos pontuavam suas feições, não era o mesmo homem que o pegou no colo aos nove anos.

- Por Merlin, Harry, como você cresceu! – o abraço forte e aquele cheiro leve e salgado que o fazia pensar em vento e mar.

Harry sorriu, tímido, e fitou novamente seu padrinho, vendo a felicidade clara em seus olhos.

- Com quantos anos você está? Vinte?

- Ele faz catorze em duas semanas. – Severus respondeu, seco, de um canto da sala.

- Precisamos dar uma festa! – Sirius sorriu, se afastando um pouco para examinar o garoto com uma distância um pouco maior, antes de passar um braço sobre seu ombro e o arrastar para seu quarto – Vamos, quero saber tudo sobre você. Moony, não tem problema se eu levar o garoto para dar uma volta, não é?

Não houve volta, mas houve muitas histórias naquela noite, principalmente sobre seu pai e o quanto eram parecidos. Histórias que Remus nunca o havia contado, ou ao menos não daquela forma, que fizeram Harry sorrir.

Não houve festa, mas houve um grande presente. Logo Harry percebeu que Sirius não é o tipo de homem que procura emprego, mas sim o tipo que administra heranças, igual ao pai de Draco. Mesmo assim ficou surpreso por ganhar _uma casa_ de presente de aniversário.

- Você não acha que está exagerando, Padfoot? – Remus perguntou, com clara reprovação em sua voz, enquanto observava o sobrado muito parecido com o que pertencera a James e Lily.

- Você vai me agradecer quando fizer dezessete. – Sirius respondeu para Harry, que permanecia mudo olhando a casa – Acredite. Além do quê, era para você ter uma, mas todos nós sabemos o que aconteceu. – ele se interrompeu, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos - Então, não escute o Moony e aceite.

Harry aceitou, mesmo porque não sabia – e não via porquê – recusar, mas continuou a morar com Remus e Severus, mantendo a casa fechada provisoriamente, até ao menos terminar o colégio.

Sirius, porém, não demonstrava muita disposição em continuar como hóspede na casa de _Severitus_, como chamava Snape ao presenciar as raras, mas cada vez mais possessivas, cenas de carinho cotidiano entre ele e Remus, o que vinha causando muitas... hum... discussões entre os três. E Sirius acabou pedindo para Harry se poderia se mudar provisoriamente para a casa dele enquanto regularizava toda a sua situação no mundo mágico e decidia aonde ia se fixar – uma decisão certamente muito difícil.

Harry não achou ruim, e a festa de natal aquele ano já foi na casa nova.

No fim, Harry superou logo o choque de ter um padrinho tão... legal. Acabou sendo somente um mês muito agitado entre a chegada de Sirius, seu aniversário, e a volta para o colégio no início de seu quarto ano letivo.

Novidades demais. Só isso. Muita informação junta, nada mais. Seu padrinho era legal, inteligente, rico, bonito e o via como um grande amigo, como era seu pai, nada demais. Mesmo que eles tenham ficado juntos um tempo antes de James se apaixonar por Lily, certamente isso não influenciava em nada na forma como ele olharia para Harry, nem tampouco a forma como Harry olhava para Sirius.

Tanto Sirius não significou nada para Harry em um primeiro momento, que logo que a temporada de quadribol começou, ele engatou um namoro sério com Adrian Pucey, um Slytherin amigo de Draco, mesmo sendo dois anos mais velho que eles. Adrian não era tão carinhoso ou tão paciente quanto Bill, mas a diferença de idade entre ele e Harry também não era tão grande e não era como se ambos tivessem experiência suficiente para ir além de encontros eventuais no vestiário de quadribol.

Mas antes que a coisa ficasse séria demais, Harry convidou Adrian para passar o natal com eles. E o garoto aceitou, prudente.

E Harry sentiu um orgulho particular ao ver o namorado tão elegante nas vestes mais formais que ele havia escolhido para aquela noite. O tecido, de um cinza grafite que realçava seus olhos claros, caia perfeitamente sobre o peito largo, descendo reto até os pés, evidenciando o quão mais alto ele era em comparação a Harry. Na verdade, ele só não era mais alto que Sirius, como seu afilhado pôde comparar ao apresentá-lo a cada um na casa.

Sirius o cumprimentou e riu e bebeu e cantou, como sempre. Sua alegria se espalhando pela casa como o calor suave da lareira após a ceia, e Harry se sentiu mais feliz ao vê-lo sorrir de lado quando olhou a primeira vez para Adrian, mas tratando-o bem o resto da noite, até que todos estavam sentados na sala, satisfeitos e sonolentos.

Os olhos de Harry estavam pesados e ele entornou o resto do vinho antes de deixar os dedos correrem entre os fios muito negros do cabelo de Adrian, que estava sentado ao seu lado, igualmente sonolento.

- Você devia deixar o cabelo crescer. Sempre achei muito mais bonito.

E a taça de Sirius caiu no chão. Fazendo-o pedir desculpas e se retirar da sala. Fazendo Harry piscar confuso.

Porque aquilo era um sinal.

Mas Harry não foi perceber o que significava até ver Sirius de novo. E isso não aconteceu tão cedo, de qualquer forma. No feriado de páscoa, em que deveria voltar para casa, acabou aceitando o convite de Adrian para conhecer sua família.

E nem isso impediu que o namoro acabasse no primeiro jogo de quadribol.

- Não fique triste, você é novo demais, Harry, vai encontrar outras pessoas ainda. – Remus tentou confortá-lo quando voltou cabisbaixo para as férias de verão naquele ano.

- A pessoa certa. – Severus adicionou, pontuando a frase com um beijo estalado no pescoço de Remus, fazendo Harry sorrir encabulado.

A relação dos dois tinha mudado naquele meio tempo, ao menos aos olhos de Harry. O garoto via como o grande fator de mudança a presença constante de Sirius, que podia não morar com eles, mas estava sempre por lá. O fato é que Sirius tinha uma relação com Remus que Severus classificaria como próxima _demais_, e se isso se refletiu em um primeiro momento como abraços possessivos, pequenos rosnados e maldições lançadas pelas costas, a longo prazo podia-se ver que o mestre de poções havia assumido definitivamente o papel de companheiro do lobisomem, para todos.

E quando Harry acordou no meio da noite e não conseguiu entrar na cozinha para pegar um copo de leite porque ficou chocado com a cena de Severus encaixado entre as pernas de um Remus suplicante sentado sobre a bancada, o garoto se sentiu... sobrando. Porque ele já não era mais criança e entendia que os dois precisavam de espaço e alguma privacidade. E a sua iniciativa de passar alguns dias na casa do padrinho foi bem recebida.

Se Remus e Severus tivessem alguma idéia do que aquilo ia resultar, certamente repensariam esse momento.

- Então você também não agüentou o Seboso. – Sirius perguntou, rindo, naquela noite excessivamente quente de julho, indo para a cozinha com o afilhado depois que ele acomodou suas coisas em um dos quartos.

- Ele é legal, Sirius. – Harry respondeu, se encostando à beira da pia – Eles só precisam de um tempo...

- Sei. – Sirius riu daquele jeito rosnado e ofereceu para Harry uma taça com uma bebida fosca, refrescante e certamente alcoólica, tirou a camisa e se sentou na mesa a sua frente, tomando um gole de uma taça própria – Então o que você não agüentou foi a perversão mesmo.

Harry se engasgou, rindo, mas Sirius riu com ele, então ele voltou a falar normalmente.

- Eles merecem um pouco de beijos.

- E mãos bobas.

- E abraços bem dados.

- E muito lubrificante.

- Merlin, eu não precisava dessa imagem. – Harry riu e bebeu um pouco mais.

- Ah, vamos lá, Harry, você vai fazer quinze anos e quem viu seu último namorado faz idéia do quão inocente você é. – Harry sorriu tímido e corou, mas Sirius estava mergulhado demais em suas próprias lembranças para perceber – Cara, aos quinze foi quando seu pai e eu paramos de nos pegar e ele decidiu virar hétero.

- Vocês faziam... muita coisa? – Harry perguntou, cauteloso.

- Hum. Não tanto quanto o Remus e o Snape já faziam naquela época, certamente. – Sirius bebeu um pouco mais, deslizando pela beirada da mesa e se pondo de pé a frente de Harry – Você me acha velho?

- Para quê? – Harry perguntou, distraído, entornando o resto da bebida.

- Para perversões. – Sirius disse um tom mais baixo.

Os olhos de Harry correram do rosto do padrinho, maduro, mas ainda muito bonito, deslizando pelos longos cabelos negros até o peito onde as linhas das tatuagens em negro pareciam brilhar e se fundir às linhas da própria musculatura, sumindo dentro da calça. Negou com a cabeça, procurando não olhá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava, buscando a garrafa para se servir de mais bebida. Mas a mão de Sirius impediu seu movimento.

- Você não devia. – a voz do padrinho soava baixa e perto demais.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou, engolindo em seco.

- Me olhar desse jeito.

- E você não devia me perguntar essas coisas.

- Você não devia pensar sobre isso.

- Você não devia me dar idéias.

Os olhos de Sirius o analisaram por alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Você está falando sério? – perguntou, descrente.

- Você não? – Harry recuou um pouco, visivelmente inseguro.

Sirius riu, passando os dedos pelo contorno do seu rosto.

- Eu nunca fui sério. – e Sirius o puxou pela nuca, unindo brevemente os lábios dos dois.

Em choque em um primeiro momento, Harry não reagiu, sentindo somente os lábios quentes sobre os seus, o calor da respiração do homem, seus dentes roçando sua boca de leve. Mas mesmo sua surpresa não foi maior que a de Sirius quando o garoto finalmente fechou os olhos, passando os braços em torno de seu pescoço e entreabriu a boca, tocando-o com a língua.

Sirius se afastou levemente, sem sair do abraço do outro, e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Harry o puxou para mais perto e o homem depositou um pequeno beijo em sua face.

- Você é só uma criança. – Harry ouviu o sussurro baixo e girou os olhos, se afastando do outro. Tirou a própria camisa e se sentou sobre a mesa, puxando o homem pelas mãos.

- Não é o que você pensava há alguns segundos. – ele enganchou os pés atrás dos joelhos do outro, mantendo-o preso ao seu corpo, e voltou a aproximar suas bocas – E você pode descobrir o quanto isso não é verdade. – disse, baixo.

Sirius voltou a beijá-lo, porque não tinha como não fazê-lo, quando alguém com aqueles olhos, aquele cheiro, aquele corpo, aquele jeito o pedia tão diretamente. E um beijo de fato, agora, em que os dois estavam plenamente cientes do que estavam fazendo, e _queriam_ aquilo.

As mãos de Harry o envolveram pela cintura, acariciando levemente suas costas, os dois peitos colados, suas próprias mãos correndo a pele do outro, seus cabelos, pescoço, braços, costas.

Mas quando o homem apertou seu quadril, o puxando contra o dele de forma que o garoto sentisse como estava com aquela situação, Harry aspirou o ar com força e quebrou o beijo, parecendo perdido por alguns segundos, e Sirius sentiu que tinha avançado alguma barreira.

- É melhor você ir dormir. – comentou, sorrindo, acariciando os cabelos do menino que sorriu em resposta, o beijando mais uma vez antes de pegar a blusa jogada sobre a mesa e ir para o quarto.

Sirius, por sua vez, não pregou os olhos naquela noite.

Mas, para Harry, aquelas foram férias _muito_ interessantes. Em que ele quase não saiu de casa, mas não é como se ele não tivesse diversão o suficiente.

Sirius veio a perceber que Harry era, sim, uma criança. Um garoto normal de quinze anos, gay, com todos os seus muitos hormônios no lugar e que estava infantilmente apaixonado por ele. Mas ele, como um homem, gay, que passara tempo demais sem ninguém, precisava daquela impulsividade, daqueles hormônios e daquela paixão infantil.

Afinal, quando ele havia crescido?

Nunca, exato. Se ele tivesse crescido, não seria ele a escrever as cartas para o garoto quando voltou para Hogwarts, não é mesmo? E não teria sido o garoto a começar com as piadinhas sobre suas próprias barreiras, que Sirius tão piamente respeitava.

Mas foram justamente as piadinhas – somadas a uma falta louca que percebeu sentir no momento que Harry chegou para o natal – que o convenceram de que poderia ir além. E isso foi bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo.

Bom, porque ter Harry nu sob ele realizava metade de suas fantasias e era algo absurdamente lindo e delirante, mesmo que ele ainda não fizesse _muita_ coisa.

Ruim, porque foi justamente em um momento como esse, em que os dois estavam embolados nus no sofá, que Remus e Snape decidiram aparecer para discutir o que fariam na ceia de natal. E não foi legal.

Remus levou Harry embora e se recusou a falar com ele por alguns dias. Nesse meio tempo, Snape colocou em prática _todas_ as ameaças que fazia desde que se conheceram, aproveitando-se covardemente de que uma pessoa nua não porta varinha, o que deixou Sirius em um estado realmente sofrível.

Mas os "alguns dias" se passaram, e Remus apareceu e cuidou dele durante um bom tempo até que ele estivesse realmente recuperado, passando-lhe, obviamente, um longo sermão enquanto fazia isso, e Sirius veio a saber que Harry havia conversado seriamente com seus "pais", e essa era a única justificativa da volta de Remus.

Harry definitivamente gostava dele. E não só como padrinho.

Snape estava um pouco mais intragável do que antes, mas ele não se importava, Remus havia voltado às boas com ele, embora não aprovasse aquilo claramente, e Harry veio se despedir dele antes de voltar para o colégio. Então estava tudo bem.

As férias de páscoa pareciam pequenas demais, e Harry não ficou na casa de Sirius, embora passassem quase todo o tempo juntos. Sirius o olhava atento, e Harry parecia distante, pensativo, preocupado. E Sirius percebeu que não sabia lidar com o garoto assim, porque... porque não o conhecia.

E isso o desnorteou.

E ele deixou que Harry voltasse para as aulas com aquela perturbação.

Sirius Black _não_ era um homem conhecido por sua racionalidade, seu senso de certo e errado, sua capacidade de estabelecer limites. Tanto que Harry chegou a erguer as sobrancelhas, espantado, quando o padrinho o recepcionou naquele natal com um beijo calmo e um colar de prata de presente. E só.

Não que ele tenha ficado decepcionado. Aquele carinho quente era bom e lhe trazia uma paz e uma segurança de que ele simplesmente... precisava. E precisava daquele tempo para saber se era aquilo que ele queria, sem a pressão do corpo bem feito de Sirius deitado sobre o dele. Naquele semestre, fora ele quem escrevera as cartas, e mesmo que ainda houvesse o mesmo tom divertido, havia, de forma mais óbvia que antes, _respeito_.

E isso tornou a vida de Harry Potter mais fácil.

Porque ele entendeu que não precisava escolher entre aquele homem apaixonante e seu padrinho. Ambos sempre estariam ali, para ele, ao lado dele. Que Sirius o amava, como o bebê que pegou no colo e como o rapaz atraente que se tornara, pois não vê-lo crescer fez com que ele visse muito _a ele_, Harry, somente.

E pensar sobre tudo isso pelos outros seis meses distante de Sirius, deu a Harry a certeza do que queria quando chegou à sua casa no próximo verão.

Queria Sirius.

Queria Sirius abrindo a porta de casa e rindo daquele jeito rosnado ao ver que ele trouxera sua mala para passar as férias com ele.

Queria Sirius cozinhando desastrosamente para os dois, e enfeitiçando a comida para que parecesse melhor no fim das contas, e servindo mais vinho para que pudessem efetivamente comer e rir da situação.

Queria Sirius arrumando o quarto que era dele, dizendo para que ficasse a vontade, e sorrindo como uma criança quando Harry pegou seu travesseiro e o atirou sobre a cama do padrinho, dizendo que era ali que queria ficar.

Queria Sirius abrindo a porta do banheiro com cuidado para não fazer barulho para que pudesse o olhar nu enquanto se banhava sem que o percebesse, e que sorrisse e deixasse as próprias vestes espalhadas pelo chão enquanto vinha se juntar a ele, balançando a cabeça quando se molhava e espalhando água para todo lado com os longos cabelos negros grudando em sua pele.

Queria Sirius o beijando e espalhando espuma pelo seu corpo enquanto perguntava sobre o colégio e como havia sido o seu ano, se havia falado com Remus e Severus antes de vir e se os dois continuavam como sempre. Queria que ele se abaixasse, permitindo que lavasse seus cabelos, enquanto aproveitava para abraçá-lo mais forte, cobrindo seus ombros de beijos.

Queria Sirius esperando por ele na cama quando ele terminasse de se vestir. Queria apagar as velas e abrir as cortinas do quarto para que a luz da lua e o vento quente de verão entrassem e os olhos cinzas brilhassem na semi escuridão enquanto ele voltava a se despir.

Queria Sirius o olhando incerto quando ele sentasse sobre seu colo, uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, e voltasse a beijá-lo devagar, se movendo levemente para indicar o que queria. Queria as mãos quentes correndo pelas suas costas e descendo, até apertar o seu quadril com força, fazendo-o gemer em meio ao beijo, e Sirius sorrir de uma forma imoral.

Queria Sirius querendo aquilo tanto quanto ele, acariciando seu corpo como já haviam feito tantas vezes, desejando lhe tocar de forma mais profunda. Queria que ele o tocasse e o preparasse guiado por suas próprias mãos, os corpos mais juntos do que jamais imaginaria possível, e os sussurros perdidos pedindo por mais.

Queria Sirius tenso e extasiado quando seus corpos se unissem no balanço suave sobre seu colo, queria o abraço forte amenizando a dor e os beijos pelo seu corpo como um tranqüilizante enquanto seu corpo se abria para ele.

Queria Sirius se virando repentinamente, sem quebrar a união entre eles, para se colocar sobre seu corpo deitado na cama, e se mover com força contra ele, fazendo-o gritar e o abraçar mais forte, o envolvendo com seus braços, suas pernas, sua mente, todo o seu ser. Se permitindo levar.

Queria Sirius dizendo incoerências em seu ouvido, o acariciando, o excitando-o até o ponto da insanidade. Queria ele tomando seu corpo rápido e forte e sem controle como ele era em tudo. Queria as mãos o apertando e o procurando. Queria Sirius em seu cheiro, seu gosto, sua voz, seu calor, seu corpo, sua força, seu ser.

Queria Sirius gritando. Queria Sirius tremendo sobre ele e o dizendo que o ama enquanto ele mesmo se perdia naquelas sensações. Queria a respiração incontrolável e o corpo trêmulo pesado. Queria o suor e a consciência dos corpos unidos.

Queria Sirius se virando para o lado com um gemido. Queria ser puxado para um abraço antes que pudesse sentir falta de seu corpo. Queria o carinho e o silêncio. Queria que ele entendesse o que acabara de acontecer ali. Queria o beijo e o brilho nos olhos daquele homem.

Queria Sirius respirando. Seu coração batendo sob sua cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Queria a pele brilhando calma na escuridão enquanto o sono chegava devagar. Queria aquele cansaço gostoso e o sono que chegava calmo embalado pelos braços que o envolviam.

Queria Sirius para sempre.

E o tinha.

E Sirius percebeu que o tinha também. Naquelas férias, enquanto Harry o ensinava a cozinhar ou enquanto brincava com sua face-cachorro no jardim, e terminavam os dois rolando pela grama com Sirius voltando à forma humana para poder beijá-lo.

Ou nas diversas formas que descobriu de amar Harry Potter, com seu corpo pequeno, suas mãos delicadas e seus sorrisos que diziam muito. Descobriu que gostava do som dele gemendo sob seu corpo e da forma como os olhos verdes brilhavam ao acordar ao seu lado.

E a vida de Harry Potter agora era muito mais fácil.

Porque Remus e Severus perceberam que algo mudou ao verem Sirius abraçando o garoto por trás e simplesmente pousando o rosto em seu ombro, beijando-o de leve por sobre as vestes. Viram carinho, admiração e proteção em muitas cores naqueles olhos. Viram aquilo que os dois estavam se tornando juntos.

E aceitaram.

E o mundo inteiro aceitou. Porque Harry Potter completava dezessete anos e tinha o direito de amar quem ele quisesse.

Mesmo se fosse Sirius Black.

E quando, no casamento de Draco e Hermione, Ron se levantou, pedindo atenção, e pediu a mão de Luna em casamento, Sirius também se levantou, dizendo que tinha um recado muito importante para dar: ele estava grávido, e agora que Harry havia sido aceito no curso de aurores era melhor ele pedi-lo em casamento também.

Aquilo fez muita gente engasgar, a começar pelo próprio Harry, e a parte da gravidez era obviamente mentira, mas ele aceitou o pedido de casamento mesmo assim.

Porque a vida de Harry Potter não era nada fácil, e ele estava destinado a ser feliz.

**FIM**

**NA: E ai, amores da tia, o que acharam? :D**

**Beijos**


End file.
